<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fluorescent lights and empty rooms by ghostemoji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921434">fluorescent lights and empty rooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostemoji/pseuds/ghostemoji'>ghostemoji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot, Short, adachi is tired and bored and nothing is new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostemoji/pseuds/ghostemoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>somehow, adachi always ends up doing dojima's work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fluorescent lights and empty rooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>when dojima and nanako and yu spend time together at the festival, it's because dojima is able to push his work off onto adachi.</p><p>that can't be fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“W-wait, Dojima-saaan—”</p><p><em>Typical.</em> The door slams shut, cutting off Adachi’s desperate plea with a definitive finality. Here he is. Stuck. Doing Dojima’s work. <em>Again.</em> And what for? So the guy can spend a few hours with Nanako? Dojima has already missed out on most of her life, it’s not like <em>one</em> more night is gonna make any difference.</p><p>Adachi sighs. Staring at the door isn’t going to make Dojima abruptly decide to take responsibility for his own work, and the incessant buzzing of the fluorescent lights flickering above his head is especially <em>irritating</em> on this side of the station.</p><p>He turns away from the door slowly, trailing his fingers over metal cabinets and wooden tables as he makes his way back to the pile of useless forms and plastic binders tasked to him. When he passes Dojima’s table, Adachi's hand hits a stack of papers, scattering them across the floor and drawing a smile out of the irritation weighing heavy on his shoulders.</p><p>Someone will ask him what happened.</p><p>He'll have an excuse. “<em>Ahh, I opened up a window to get some fresh air… Maybe it was the wind?”</em> Clumsy cop made yet another mistake! <em>Oops!</em></p><p>It doesn’t take long for Adachi's expression to fade back into a dull, all-encompassing apathy.</p><p><em>He</em> should be enjoying the festival right now, talking to some vapid little thing and laughing at the fireworks. He worked so hard all day…</p><p>Adachi’s hand grazes the back of his chair. The fabric scratches under his nails, a thread catching before he jerks his fingers away and snaps it in two. His lips twist and his eyebrows pinch together in irritation, but he slides the chair back and sits down.</p><p>If he doesn’t do the work today, Dojima will just shout at him tomorrow.</p><p>
  <em>Again.</em>
</p><p>Adachi opens the laptop and gets to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>